Episode 9268 (6th October 2017)
Plot Flora tells Phelan that Vinny, or Harvey as she knows him, is abroad somewhere but she can't remember where. He discovers that he is due to ring his mother next Friday as it's her birthday. Fiz finds Beth in the cafe on her laptop. She apologises but justifies it by saying how desperate they are. She's about to take Hope's picture down when she sees that money is starting to roll in. Daniel meets Cindy and thanks her for the tip-off about Flora that she got from an ex-policeman friend of hers. She comes on to him and suggests they go back to his flat. The Platts gather to wait for Shona in the bistro for a birthday lunch. Dane is also there. Colin pushes Todd to get Rita to sign the flat papers while she is still groggy after her operation. Shona deposits her money with Todd. Beth encourages Craig to make a move on Bethany. Andy writes a suicide note to Steph. Shona is shaken to see Dane when she arrives in the bistro. Phelan calls at Daniel's flat and demands to see him, interrupting his tryst with Cindy. She overhears Phelan threatening to hurt him. Later, Phelan sees Cindy leave the flat with Daniel. When David is at the bar, Dane tries to strike up a conversation with him. Shona distracts them by setting off the fire alarm. The appeal is getting towards £500 and a reluctant Tyrone agrees that the picture can stay up. Cindy gets a phone call from her husband. She leaves the cafe, talking to him and Phelan sees her putting her wedding ring on. By a ruse, he gets hold of her phone and sees her husband's name. Todd leaves the contract with Rita. Shona offers Dane £1,000 to keep away. David almost catches them together. Phelan finds Andy couldn't bring himself to commit suicide. He tells him he's going to go ahead with his replacement plan as he's found someone who he wants to see chained up in the cellar for the rest of their life. Cast Regular cast *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith Guest cast *Dane Hibbs - Simon Naylor *Colin Callen - Jim Moir *Flora McArdle - Eileen Davies *Cindy Watson - Esther Hall Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back yard *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Weatherfield General - Room 5 *Derelict house - Cellar *Summer Forest Nursing Home - Room 34 Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Daniel earns himself a reward from his boss, Cindy; Fiz accuses Beth of exploiting her family; and Shona's behaviour arouses David's suspicions. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,570,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2017 episodes